


Am I Annoying?

by Shani20



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: First year travelling together, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Grumpy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier is in love with himself, Jaskier loves Roach, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shani20/pseuds/Shani20
Summary: An afternoon travelling together from Jaskier's point of view.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 10





	Am I Annoying?

_“Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_Oh, valley of plenty_

_Oh, valley of plenty_

_Toss a coin toy your Witcher_

_A friend of humanity”_

With a saucy grin I pivoted on my heel to face my dear witcher and his enchanting steed. Although the look I received in return was not nearly as warm as my own, there was a softness in those golden eyes that Geralt could not deny. Even Roach merely snorted at my shoulder instead of nipping at it, maybe I was finally beginning to wear her down. It only took 5 apples, 5 sugar cubes, many many pets and 6 months of travelling together.

The warmth of summer was finally waning, it would soon be autumn. Thank the Gods! My shirt was thoroughly stuck to my body with the shimmering layer of perspiration covering my body. It glistened in the sunlight like diamonds. I once heard a rumour that vampires had shiny skin, but Geralt quickly disabused me of that frankly ridiculous notion.

_“They don’t shine Bard,” He had muttered under his breath, glowering at me all the while. As if I was supposed to just know that it was a myth!_

Well, looking back on it now, it does sound a little silly for me to have believed that vampires were some kind of completely foreign race who sparkled in the sunlight. I’m just glad that he’s no longer glaring at me all hours of the day, it had reduced to only half of the day. Baby steps.

“So, what did you think dear?” I fluttered my lashes at him, still holding that saucy grin in place. This song was my pride and joy, surely even Geralt enjoyed it.

“S’not what happened,” He grumbled at me.

“Yes, yes. I know! We’ve been over this already, why would anyone listento my song or give you any coin if I told the Continent that you had your lovely bottom kicked from here to Aretuza then was simply released by Filavandrel and his people?” I took a deep breath before continuing, “They wouldn’t. So, regardless of the accuracy of my genius lyrics-“ waving my hands as if to dispel the useless critique from my mind- “how was the song?”

With bated breath I waited for a response, my steps closer to shuffles the longer I was kept in suspense.

Finally after I had nearly lost my, admittedly non-existent, patience, he answered.

“It’s annoying” It was barely more than a grunt, but it was the most positive thing he’d uttered about the song so far.

My heart soared in my chest, Geralt thought my song was annoying! That is about as close to praise as anything barring Roach will ever get from Geralt.

His words echoed in my mind for the rest of the afternoon, putting a spring in my step and a genuine smile on my face. Even when we were pelted with stones at the next village and cursed at, my good mood never wavered.

I wonder if Geralt thought I was annoying too?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so whilst I beg for your honest reviews, please be gentle.


End file.
